Santana Doesn't Know
by Cullen-chan
Summary: What shoe doesn't know. Won't hurt her...   PucKurt. READ AUTHOR NOTE INSIDE!


**Santana Doesn't Know**

By MakeshiftShakedown

**Song lyrics are underlined.**

**Song: Scotty doesn't know by Lustra**

**OK so this was actually a SasuNaru fic. I wrote a couple years ago, that I have already placed on FF (It has been deleted so i could put this one up). But I'm in love with Puck and Kurt. So I just changed names. If you see one I missed PLEASE tell me :D.**

**I know its not amazing. I didn't do any editing to except changing names and SOME grammar.**

**OH I also no that Kurt is gay and would never date Santana….just imagine it. TY.**

* * *

"Santana I'll be back around 2, I have to go to church." Kurt yelled up the stairs as he ran out the door. When he was out the door and a block from the house a car pulled up beside him.

"Get in Princess; you have to be home before 2. It doesn't give us time for many rounds no does it?" the man yelled over the roar of the engine. Kurt smirked and jumped into the car.

"Let's go Puck" Kurt said leaning over to kiss Puck quickly on the cheek. Puck smirked and took off.

Puck pulled in quickly pulled into a parking lot of a store close to Kurt's house. Kurt hopped into the back of the car where the back seat was taken out. Kurt started to un-zip Puck's pants the minute he was in the back. Puck smirked but let out a groan when Kurt's wet mouth wrapped around his hardening member.

_**Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me Do it in my van every Sunday. She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!**_

Santana looked at the time; it was about 1:30. She smiled, she knew Kurt would be home soon and then he could take her to that restaurant she wanted. She un-crossed, then re-crossed her legs on the couch she was laying on, she flipped the page of the steamy romance novel she was reading and went back into the story. She couldn't wait for her Kurt Hummel to return from church.

_**Oh Scotty doesn't know! So Don't Tell Scotty! Scotty doesn't know! Scotty doesn't know! So Don't Tell Scotty!**_

_**Fionna says she's out shopping, But she's under me and I'm not stopping.**_

Kurt looked at his cell phone; there was a text from Puck. He read it and smiled, Puck wanted him to be at the mall in 30 minutes and to tell Santana that he was shopping for a gift for Puck and he wanted it to be really special, so he would be gone for a while. Santana smiled nodded and kissed Kurt on the cheek as he ran to his car and took off towards the mall.

When Kurt got to the mall he saw the car he knew very well. He parked 4 spots away and walked over to the trunk. He knocked twice and waited. The door opened at Kurt instantly climbed in and connected his lips to Puck's before closing the trunk door. Puck quickly removed all of Kurt's and his clothes. He kissed Kurt then his chest, taking a hard nipple into his mouth playing with it before going lower. He pushed his tongue into Kurt's navel. Kurt let a deep moan, then gasped when Puck's cavern took him whole. Kurt's manhood hit the back of Puck's throat, which only added to the pleasure. When Kurt was withering, Puck lubed up three fingers and slowly pushed one in. Kurt gasped and pushed down on the finger. Puck smirked and sucked harder on Kurt. Kurt arched his back and moaned. Puck slowly added another. Kurt let a small cry of pain, tears starting to come to his eyes. Puck released Kurt's member and leaned up and kissed him. Kurt kissed back.

"Baby, I sorry I tried to make it hurt less" Puck murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and pulled Puck back into the kiss. Puck used his unused hand to grab Kurt's man hood and pump him as he added another finger. Kurt let out a moan.

When Kurt was prepared enough, Puck lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and with one quick thrust was in to the hilt. Kurt grabbed Puck shoulders and screamed at the mix of pleasure and pain. Puck pulled out and thrust in and out like an animal. Not that Kurt tried to stop him. Puck growled and bit down on Kurt's neck, causing a bit of blood to ooze out. Kurt let out one more scream and released all over Puck and his chest. Puck let out a groan as he soon followed; the seeds filling Kurt caused him to let out another pleasure filled scream.

"Puck, that was, amazing" Kurt gasped trying to catch his breath. Puck smirked and nuzzled into Kurt's newly formed mark. They quickly fell into a deep sBrittanyp.

_**Cuz Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know. So don't tell Scotty. Scotty doesn't knoooooow... DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**_

_**I can't believe he's so trusting, While I'm right behind you thrusting**_

Kurt was peacefully asBrittanyp when a phone ringing in his pants awaked him. Kurt groaned and untangled one of his arms from Puck and answered the phone.

"Hello" Kurt asked in a groggy voice. He instantly sat up making Puck roll a little and curse.

"What the hell Kurt" Puck growled out sitting up, he looked at Kurt. Kurt was sitting on the phone, panic written on his face.

"Santana, I'm at Puck's that is who was in the background" Kurt explained. Puck smirked. He pushed Kurt's knees apart and kissed Kurt's waking member. Kurt gasped and tried to push Puck away. Puck smirked grew wider as he took the head into his mouth. Kurt bit his hand to stop the moan from coming out.

"No Santana we are ok, we met at the mall, then we went out to the bar and I got a little to much to drink. I'll be home tomorrow morning, sorry for not calling you. I just didn't want to drunk dial you. Ya me too" He murmured into the phone and closed it quickly, grabbing the Mohawk that was on top of the other teens head and moaned as he deep throated him.

_**Fionna's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to moan. It's a three way call, and he knows nothing. NOTHING!**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Don't tell Scotty. Cuz Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't knoooooow... SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**_

Kurt and Puck decided to go out for lunch, Santana was out of town and all their friends knew Kurt was un-happy with Santana. Mercedes tried multiple times to get Santana to dump Kurt so he would be happy, but Santana was too much in love. Kurt linked his fingers with Puck's as they walked down the street, Kurt was smiling and looked at Puck's tan skin next to his pale skin.

"Kurt, where you want to go" Puck asked looking down at his lover. Kurt smiled up at Puck, since Puck was just a bit taller.

"Well Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Brittany are going Mike's family restaurant to have lunch then going to Artie's house for a small party like thing" Kurt said looking at the ground. Puck smirked and squeeze Kurt's hand.

"Do you want to go hang out with them, because Mike's family makes some kickass food." Kurt instantly jumped onto Puck and kissed him. Puck held Kurt up by his ass. Kurt moaned, they were going to kiss more when they heard squeals and claps from the crowd that had appeared. Puck instantly smirked and pulled the blushing Kurt away.

_**We'll put on a show, everyone will go. Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't knoooooow...**_

Puck pulled Kurt outside to the newly laid snow that was around the house Kurt owned. Kurt jumped up and ran out into the snow. Kurt rolled a snowball and chucked it at Puck. Puck dodged in and ran at Kurt. Kurt let out a yell when he was picked up and thrown into the snow. Luckily they were behind a tree so nobody in the house could see them. Kurt was holding a Christmas party and everyone was over.

Kurt flipped Puck so he was in the snow on his back. Kurt smirked and moved the scarf that was wrapped around Puck's neck. Puck shivered at the cold air and kissed Kurt when he was close enough to kiss. Kurt leaned over to Puck's ear and whispered

"Puck, lets do it here. I prepared myself before we left the house" Kurt said in a needy pant. Puck instantly grew hard and that night Kurt rode Puck into the cold snow covered ground. When they walked back in everyone, except Santana, knew what had happened outside. Everyone smiled and went on playing the innocent act.

_**The, parking lot, why not? It's so cool when you're on top. His front lawn, in the snow. Laughing so hard, cuz...**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know.**_

It was Santana's birthday and Kurt left after he called Mercedes telling her to get Santana out of the house so he could have Puck over. Mercedes agreed saying they need girl time, and that Rachel, Tina and Quinn would come along to hold her out longer. Kurt thanked her and called Puck telling him to hurry over.

The minute Santana was down the road, Puck ran up to the house and knocked. Kurt opened the door and pulled Puck in. He pushed Puck against the door and jumped up wrapping his legs around Puck waist grinding their needs together. Kurt moaned and Puck groaned. Puck threw Kurt on the couch and ravished him the whole day, before Mercedes called saying they had three minutes. Puck was half dressed and out the door and down the road, just when Santana pulled up. Santana looked at him smiled and went to put her new stuff away in her closet. Kurt kissed Mercedes on the cheek and thanked her. Mercedes hugged Kurt and waved goodbye and drove off.

_**I did her on his birthday.**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Don't tell Scotty. Scotty doesn't knoooooow...**_

_**Scotty will know, Scotty has to know, Scotty's gotta know, Gonna tell Scotty, Gonna tell him myself.**_

Puck walked up to Kurt's house. Kurt was at the store, but Puck knew Santana was home. He knocked once and was glad that Santana answered.

"Oh Puck, Kurt isn't home you can wait till he gets back" She said stepping out of the way with a smile. Puck nodded and sat on the couch. Puck pulled Santana with him and sat her across from him. Puck sighed and leaned into the couch.

"Santana, I have to tell you something. Kurt doesn't know I'm doing this but I have to tell you because I find it unfair to you. Kurt and I, for the last 10 months we have been lovers. I know it isn't right to mess with a taken man, but I love him and I will not lose him even if it means hurting you" Puck said. Santana looked sad then anger filled her eyes. She grabbed a vase that was sitting on the table next to her and chucked it at him. Puck jumped out of the way. He ran towards the door and tried to get out but was hit but a glass candy bowl that was on the table. Puck ran towards the kitchen. Santana chased him through the house. Santana jumped on Puck's back and held him down. She brought back her fists and kept beating him till they both heard a yell and Santana was pulled of the jock. Puck had a broken lip and a bloody nose. Puck sat up slowly holding his nose.

"You almost broke my nose Santana" Puck said, Santana tried to break out of Kurt's hold.

"You took my man. You're just like Rachel, a whore. You never be happy with what you have, so you have to take other people's stuff" Santana growled. Santana was going to say more when Mercedes got in front of her hold her back as Kurt ran to help Puck with his nose. Puck was looking at the swirl design in the tile that was on the floor. Kurt kneeled next to Puck and took Puck's chin in his hand and examined Puck's face.

"Well nothing is broken, but there is a busted lip and your nose is bruised." He said softly. Puck nodded and looked away. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and leaned his head on Puck's shoulder.

"Santana, tomorrow I want your stuff moved out of MY house. Puck is moving in with me. We are over and if you lay a hand on my man again I'll kill you and just so you know, Rachel is not a whore and Puck defiantly isn't one. He can't be a man-whore when I went to him first" Kurt growled. Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Santana huffed and stomped out to pack her stuff. Mercedes turned and smiled.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to give Kurt a tramp stamp, that was the word Puck's" Mercedes smiled, then she smiled. Mercedes ran up to help Santana pack.

"Are you ok Puck?" Kurt asked checking the broken lip, Puck smiled and laid his head in the crock of Kurt's neck.

"You would think someone with her figure would way less, but I guess when she is sitting on your lungs punching your face in she would weigh a lot more" Puck said with a chuckle. "Now, you are going to have to help Finn, Matt and I move my stuff. I can't get it all over by myself." Puck said kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt squealed and hugged Puck and kissed him hard on Puck's sore lip. Puck smirked into the kiss and lifted Kurt as he stood.

"I love you Kurt" Puck said placing his love on the ground.

"Love you Puck." Kurt giggled kissing Puck again pulling him out the door to go pack Puck's stuff at his house.

_**Scotty has to know, Scotty has to know, Scotty has to, Scotty has to, Scotty has to go!**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, (Don't tell Scotty) Scotty doesn't know, (Don't tell Scotty) Scotty doesn't know... Scotty's gotta go!**_

**

* * *

**

**~Christmas three years later~**

Kurt was hold yet another Christmas party, everyone from Mr. Shue to the glee club was there.

"Hey Kurt bring out more beers when you come back" Finn yelled dancing with his wife Quinn. Everyone laughed when Finn slipped over Quinn's foot, taking them both to the floor.

"Get them yourself Franken-teen Kurt is getting cozy on the couch" Mercedes smirked. Finn growled and helped Quinn up.

It was true Puck had his feet on the coffee table and had Kurt sitting on his lap with Kurt's back to Puck chest. Finn barked out a laugh and ran to grab more beers for the party.

Everyone was having fun, when the clock hit 11:50 Puck pulled Kurt into the middle of the room to dance. The swayed casually together like other couples; even Mr. Shue and Emma were dancing. Mike and Brittany were dancing closer then ever.

"Kurt it is 12:00 make a Christmas wish" Puck whispers into Kurt's ear, Kurt kissed Puck right below the ear. Then he blew cold air right over the wet spot.

"I already have everything I could ever want" Kurt whispered kissing Puck on the lips.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


End file.
